wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XXXII
XXXII Chaos Madzia ledwie weszła na drugie piętro: biło jej serce, ćmiło się w oczach, nogi drżały. Spostrzegła, że w jednej z sal wykładowych zgromadziły się pozostałe na święta pensjonarki i damy klasowe, rozumiała, że i jej wypada tam iść, ale już jej sił brakło. Więc skręciła do sypialni z zamiarem położenia się choć na chwilę. Nagle - doznała wrażenia, jakby ją kto ze snu zbudził: w sypialni zobaczyła swoją wydaloną koleżankę, pannę Joannę, która pochwyciła ją w objęcia. - A widzisz, Madziu - rzekła - nie mówiłam, że jej Pan Bóg nie przebaczy mojej kompromitacji?... I uśmiechnęła się, rumiana, elegancko ubrana, szczerząc białe ząbki. - Wracasz do nas? - spytała zdziwiona Madzia. - Czy ty masz źle w głowie?... - roześmiała się panna Joanna. - Ja miałabym na powrót zostać damą klasową?... W dzień męczyć się słuchając lekcyj, które mnie jeszcze na pensji nudziły, a wieczór belfrować dziewczętom i opowiadać się za każdym wyjściem na spacer?... - Więc co będziesz robiła?... - Będę, jak dziś, używała świata!... Cóż to, jestem tak brzydka czy głupia, ażeby zabijać się robotą?... - Joasiu! - zgromiła ją Madzia. Panna Joanna wciąż śmiejąc się usiadła na jednym z nie posłanych łóżek. - Oj, ty... ty dzieciaku! - mówiła do Madzi. - Wiesz przynajmniej, co się dzieje z naszymi uczennicami? Jedne od razu zapominają o lekcjach i jeżeli która jest bogata albo ładna, używa życia. Inne uczą się dalej, powtarzają lekcje, pamiętają, a wszystko po to, ażeby jak my zabijać czas i zawracać głowy dorastającym dziewczętom... Ależ człowiek nie po to żyje! - Ja cię nie rozumiem, Joasiu - rzekła Madzia naprawdę nie pojmując, o co chodzi jej koleżance. Panna Joanna wzruszając ramionami i rysując parasolką kółka na podłodze mówiła: - Żyjesz tu jak w klasztorze albo w więzieniu, więc nie wiesz, co się dzieje na świecie. A że nie wiesz, więc kwasisz się robotą, z której nikomu nic nie przyjdzie. Tymczasem na świecie jest tak: że pracować, słuchać innych, dogadzać wszystkim muszą tylko głupi mężczyźni i brzydkie kobiety. Ale mądry mężczyzna wyszukuje sobie ładnej kobiety i bawią się... Ładnie mieszkają, smacznie jedzą i piją, elegancko ubierają się, wieczorem idą na bal czy do teatru, a na lato wyjeżdżają za granicę, w góry albo nad morze... Ach, gdybyś wiedziała, jak inaczej wygląda świat, kiedy się nie ma kłopotów, i jaki weselszy, jaki lepszy jest człowiek, kiedy się nie martwi!... Madzia zarumieniła się i spuściwszy oczy odparła: - Nie masz chyba powodu cieszyć się ze swojej kariery... - Ja?... - przerwała zdziwiona Joasia. - Cóż mi to złego?... Jestem lektorką u jednej staruszki, mam trzysta rubli rocznie, wszystkie wygody, mnóstwo prezentów... - Więc pracujesz. - I... nie bardzo! - A... ale co mówili o tobie... - O mnie?... Aha, już wiem!... - zawołała Joasia parskając śmiechem - Niechby mi się każda plotka tak opłaciła... Chciała wziąć Madzię za rękę, ale ta cofnęła się i rzekła: - Muszę iść na salę... Panna Joanna stała się nagle poważną. Rumieniec okrył jej twarz, podniosła się z łóżka i opierając się na parasolce odpowiedziała: - Oj, ty, ty... łabędziątko!... Na ciebie nie robią plotek i co masz?... Spojrzyj na swoją sukienkę. A co robisz komu dobrego?... Zakuwasz głowy dziewczętom. Ja zaś za plotkę, z której dziś wszyscy się śmieją, dostałam wyborne miejsce, dokuczyłam starej Latterowej i pomogłam temu biednemu Kaziowi wyjechać za granicę. Żal mi chłopca, ale miło mi, że moje poświęcenie wyszło mu na dobre... Tak jak moja krzywda - zakończyła twardym głosem - dała mi możność przyjść tu i zobaczyć bankructwo surowej pani Latter... Bo podobno licytują was?... Madzia wybiegła na korytarz i nie oglądając się wpadła do gościnnego saloniku. Tam oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła rzewnie płakać. W tej pozycji zastała ją panna Malinowska. Popatrzyła na nią marszcząc brwi i rzekła: - O, moja pani, dość tego... Musisz jechać na święta i odpocząć co się zowie. Cóż to za dziwna pensja!... Jedne nauczycielki robią awantury, a drugie chorują na nerwy... - Ja panią przepraszam... - odezwała się Madzia hamując łzy. - Droga panno Magdaleno - odparła Malinowska - ja przecież nie mam do ciebie pretensji. Ale wiem i od Howardówny, i pośrednio od profesora Dębickiego, że... zanadto żywo brałaś do serca wszystko, co się tu działo... Każdy wyzyskiwał twoje uczucie, każdy odstępował ci część swoich kłopotów, a rezultat jest ten, że wyglądasz jak z krzyża zdjęta... Dziś o szóstej zrobimy rachunek, a jutro pojedziesz do rodziców. Powrócisz za dziesięć dni, po świętach, a wtedy poznamy się bliżej. No... i nie dziw się, jeżeli nie zastaniesz tu połowy swoich koleżanek. Z takim personelem można by drugi raz zbankrutować... Pocałowała Madzię w głowę i wyszła. Widocznie spotkała kogoś, bo przez zamknięte drzwi słychać było na korytarzu rozmowę, którą zakończyła panna Howard wołając dźwięcznym głosem: - Na tej pensji, którą pani będziesz prowadzić, utrzymają się tylko pokojówki, ale żadna kobieta samodzielna i ceniąca swoją godność!... Po obiedzie, który przyniesiono z restauracji, pani Méline wyprowadziła nieliczne grono pensjonarek na spacer, a na pensji zaczął się niby sądny dzień. Cały korytarz i schody pierwszego piętra zaroiły się ludźmi. Widać było przestraszonego piekarza z książką rachunkową - czerwonego rzeźnika, który wywijał pięściami i groził, że zgubi panią Latter, nareszcie - handlarza mydła i nafty, który opowiadał, iż jego żona dawno już twierdziła, że pensja musi zbankrutować. Byli to najhałaśliwsi wierzyciele, choć razem należało im się około sześćdziesięciu rubli. Prócz nich wałęsali się po korytarzach jacyś Żydzi wypytujący, czy będzie licytacja, przychodziły dawne damy klasowe dowiedzieć się, z kim pani Latter uciekła, i - nowe damy, które chciały rozmówić się z panną Malinowską. Stara faktorka sług zapewniała pokojówki, że im da wyborną służbę, panna Marta załamując ręce wypytywała się wszystkich, czy panna Malinowska zostawi ją ną posadzie gospodyni, a lokaj pani Latter, Stanisław, chodził jak obłąkany; z trzepaczką i dywanikiem w rękach. O czwartej przybiegła z miasta panna Howard z posłańcami. Kazała wynosić rzeczy ze swego pokoiku, nie przywitała się z Madzią, lecz za to miała mowę do służby, którą zawiadomiła, że już nie będzie damą klasową, tylko literatką. - Napiszę ja o tym wszystkim wyczerpujący artykuł - wołała rozgniewana. - Teraz dopiero zobaczy Europa, jakie mamy pensje i przełożone!... W końcu oświadczyła, że wyprowadza się do pokoi umeblowanych na Nowym Świecie, gdzie mogą odwiedzać ją wszystkie kobiety samodzielne i wszyscy ci, którzy współczują sprawie wyzwolenia płci żeńskiej. Dopiero powrót z miasta panny Malinowskiej w towarzystwie jegomości na krzywych nogach uspokoił zebrany tłum. Faktorzy znikli, kandydatki na posady dam klasowych zostały odprawione z niczym, zaś piekarz, rzeźnik i handlarz mydła tudzież nafty otrzymali pieniądze. Żegnając się z nową przełożoną byli bardzo zadowoleni i pokorni i natarczywie ofiarowywali swoje usługi, których nie przyjęto. Przybiegł także i gospodarz domu i wykwintnymi słowy zapewniał jegomościa z felerem w nogach, że zawsze był spokojny o komorne, choć zalegało. Na dowód zaś swoich pojednawczych usposobień obiecał wylepić piece na swój koszt i naprawić łazienkę do spółki. Ale gdy mu zaproponowano, ażeby odnowił mieszkanie, podniósł ręce do nieba i przysiągł, że taki wydatek naraziłby go na pójście z torbami. Również zapewniał, że kamienice w tych czasach nie przynoszą żadnego dochodu, tylko straty i że on swoją kamienicę mógłby darować, gdyby znalazł się odważny i lekkomyślny człowiek, który by ją przyjął. Gdy pensjonarki wróciły ze spaceru, na pensji było już cicho. Wówczas panna Malinowska wezwała Madzię do kancelarii i wypłaciła jej zaległą pensję trzymiesięczną w kwocie czterdziestu pięciu rubli. Przy podpisywaniu przez Madzię kwitu panna Malinowska kiwając głową rzekła: - Po świętach zaproponuję pani trochę inne warunki, a tymczasem przeprowadź się do pokoju, który zajmowała panna Howard. - Panna Howard już nie wróci? - spytała Madzia. - Ona jeszcze pani Latter mówiła, że usunie się z pensji na Wielkanoc. - Ale pani Latter wróci?... - szepnęła Madzia, lękliwie patrząc na nową przełożoną. Panna Malinowska podniosła brwi. - Alboż to ode mnie zależy?... - odparła. - Wyjazd był niepotrzebny... bardzo... Będę szczerze zadowolona, jeżeli skutkiem tych zajść nie stracimy połowy uczennic... Madzia zrozumiała, że los pani Latter jest już zdecydowany. Późnym wieczorem przeprowadzono Madzię do pokoiku panny Howard. Nie zapalając lampy usiadła w oknie, skąd rozlegał się szeroki widok na Pragę, i... marzyła. Chciała myśleć o tym, że jutro wyjeżdża do domu, a pojutrze zobaczy rodziców i Zochnę. Chciała cieszyć się ale - nie mogła, bo świeże wrażenia opanowały jej duszę, bo wszystko w tym mieszkaniu przypominało panią Latter. Pod pokoikiem, w którym obecnie siedzi, jest sypialnia pani Latter. Gdzie ona teraz?... Tam, gdzieś za rojem płomyków na Pradze, nawet dalej, aż za tym paskiem horyzontu, gdzie światła ziemskie stykają się z gwiazdami nieba. Czy podobna, ażeby pani Latter nie było na dole, w jej pokoju, w którym tyle lat przemieszkała?... Słychać jakiś szmer... Może wróciła?... Nie, to mysz gryzie pod podłogą. - Ach, jak to męczy - szepnęła Madzia - myśleć wciąż o jednym i tym samym!... I postanowiła myśleć o czym innym, choćby o przeszłości. Rok temu była jeszcze dzieckiem, a gdy jej mówiono, że każdy człowiek powinien "zastanawiać się" nad sobą i nad tym, co go otacza, jeszcze nie rozumiała, co to znaczy: zastanawiać się. Ale od pół roku poczęła zastanawiać się nad położeniem pani Latter, nad Helenką, nad Adą, panem Kazimierzem, panną Howard, Joasią... Z początku bardzo ją trwożyło zajmowanie się obcymi ludźmi i ich sprawami; ale później przywykła do tej pracy, a nawet była z niej dumną. Bo przecie wszyscy jej tłomaczyli, że człowiek, który nie zastanawia się, jest jak liść igraszką wypadków. A dopiero ten, kto rozmyśla nad sobą i światem, ten potrafi kierować swoją łodzią, unika przygód i dopływa, gdzie sobie zamierzył. Tymczasem - wszystko fałsz; bo przecie pani Latter umiała myśleć (jeszcze jak!...), kierowała sobą i - skończyła na bankructwie... Porwała ją jakaś cicha, dla nikogo niewidzialna burza i strąciła w przepaść pomimo wielkiego rozumu i mnóstwa przyjaciół. Co to za okropna rzecz być mądrą, zastanawiać się i nareszcie po kilkunastu latach trudów uciekać z własnego domu!... Na co zdał się rozum i praca, jeżeli człowieka ze wszystkich stron otaczają potężne i tajemnicze siły, które w jednej chwili mogą obalić dzieło całego życia? "Boże, Boże, jak mnie to męczy!... po co ja o tym myślę?..." szepnęła Madzia. Przymknęła oczy i całą siłą starała się zwrócić uwagę w inną stronę. Przypomniała sobie Joasię. - Ot na przykład Joasia - mówiła - śmieje się z pracy i nigdy nie zastanawia się nad sobą. Życie jej jest dziwaczne, ludzie ją ganią i - cóż z tego?... Pani Latter uciekła zrozpaczona, a Joasia triumfuje i jest wesoła... Więc po co być przyzwoitą, moralną, rozumną, jeżeli w świecie dobrze jest tylko istotom lekkomyślnym?... W tej chwili przyszło jej na myśl jedno wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Raz wobec niej ścinano topolę. Drzewo z trzaskiem zwaliło się w kałużę wyrzucając deszcz błotnistych kropli, które na słońcu zajaśniały barwami tęczy. Potem znowu spadły i rozpłynęły się po ziemi, ale drzewo, choć ścięte, zostało. Czy pani Latter nie jest powalonym drzewem, a Joasia ze swoją wesołością czy nie jest ową kroplą, która na chwilę wzbiła się i z góry patrzy na leżącego olbrzyma? Ale co będzie później?... - Czy ja się już nigdy nie uwolnię od pani Latter?... - rzekła do siebie zrozpaczona Madzia. - Przecież to można oszaleć!... I w duszy jej zaczęła się dziwna walka. Zmęczona wyobraźnia chciała za wszelką cenę zapomnieć o pani Latter, a serce mówiło, że to wstyd i grzech zapominać o człowieku ledwie od dwudziestu czterech godzin nieobecnym. Jeszcze wczoraj kochaliśmy go i podziwiali, a dziś nawet pamięć o nim tak nam cięży, że chcemy się jej pozbyć. "O, ja niewdzięczna!... - myślała Madzia. - I potępiać tu obcych, że korzystają z nieszczęścia, kiedy ja uciekam przed wspomnieniami o niej, ja, której ona tak ufała, lubiła, zrobiła mnie damą klasową..." Zapaliła lampę i w przewidywaniu jutrzejszej podróży zaczęła porządkować swój kufereczek. Niewiele jej to czasu zabrało, choć po kilka razy składała i wyjmowała te same rzeczy, aby je znowu złożyć. Ale ciągłe bieganie od stolika do kuferka, ciągłe pochylanie się i przyklękanie nadało inny kierunek jej myślom. Teraz dziwiła się niedawnemu niepokojowi i mówiła: "Czego ja się martwię panią Latter?... Że pensji mieć nie będzie?... Ależ ona do tego wzdychała od pół roku. W tej chwili zapewne jest w domu Mielnickiego i nawet może ma doskonały humor dowiedziawszy się, że długi są spłacone i że wszystko będzie dobrze. A że jeszcze mąż chce od niej rozwodu, więc z pewnością wyjdzie za Mielnickiego i znowu zostanie wielką panią... Może nawet będzie wstydzić się tego, że miała kiedyś pensję!..." Madzia położyła się spać spokojniejsza. A ponieważ myśląc o wyjeździe do domu niecierpliwiła się, że jeszcze tyle godzin musi czekać, więc znowu przypomniała sobie panią Latter. Zamknąwszy oczy widziała wszystkie osoby, które odegrały jakąś rolę w ostatnich wypadkach. Zdawało jej się, że patrzy na operę, w której występują jej bliscy znajomi ubrani w piękne kostiumy teatralne. Oto pani Latter w amarantowej sukni, z brylantami w kruczych włosach. "Ach, jak jej do twarzy!..." - myśli Madzia. A oto Helenka w sukni koloru wody morskiej, nakrapianej złotymi i srebrnymi blaszkami... A oto pan Kazimierz w białym atłasowym kostiumie, jak Raul z Hugonotów. "Zaraz!... - myśli Madzia - Jest sopran, kontralt i tenor; trzeba im dodać basa..." I wnet ukazuje się bas - gruby Mielnicki, w czarnym, nieco poplamionym surducie. "Jakie to zabawne!" - myśli Madzia wpatrując się w swoje figury stojące rzędem, jak na scenie, z podniesionymi rękoma. "Amarantowy, zielonawy, biały kostium... Ach, jak im ładnie!... Nagle stojący w jednym rzędzie zaczynają się rozpływać. Znikła pani Latter, Hela, pan Kazimierz i Mielnicki; przez chwilę robi się czarno, a po chwili na tym tle zarysowuje się spokojna fizjognomia panny Malinowskiej i poza nią widać szary tłum: wylęknionego piekarza z rachunkiem, czerwonego rzeźnika, który wywija pięściami, Stanisława z trzepaczką i dywanikiem, pannę Martę, która załamuje ręce... Teraz kolejno w coraz prędszym tempie zmieniają się w sennych oczach Madzi dwa obrazy. To widać panią Latter w amarantowej sukni, Helenkę w zielonawej, pana Kazimierza w białym atłasowym kostiumie, jak z podniesionymi rękoma coś mówią czy śpiewają. To znowu ich grupa znika, a na jej miejscu pokazuje się panna Malinowska w szarej sukience, piekarz z rachunkiem, Stanisław z trzepaczką... Raz - dwa!... raz - dwa!... coraz szybciej następuje jedno po drugim, aż wreszcie wszystko się rozpływa. - Co za niedorzeczności!... - szepce Madzia uśmiechając się. - Ja już nigdy nie będę miała rozumu - kończy i zasypia. Zasypia cicho dysząc, z uśmiechem na rozchylonych ustach, z rękoma złożonymi na piersi i ani zamarzy się jej, że o kilkanaście mil stąd śpi ktoś inny, z twarzą zwróconą do nieba, z rękoma zaciśniętymi i martwymi oczyma. góra strony Emancypantki I/XXXII